Miss America
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Secrets can be dangerous things. Especially in the wrong hands. Completed.
1. Trailer

**M i S S - AM E R i C A**

M U S I C : "Miss Popularity" by Jordan Pruitt.

X

_Lilly Truscott is perfect._

**Lilly flashes a dazzling smile.**

_She gets the boys._

"**You're beautiful..." Jake whispered.**

"**DATE MEEEE!" Jackson cried.**

"**So, Saturday at 8:00?"**

_The friends._

"**Love the dress, Lilly!"**

"**You're, like, so pretty, Lils!"**

"**Lilly, please come to my sleepover?"**

_But all is not what it seems._

**Flashes to Lilly crying.**

_Lilly is harboring a secret..._

"**Callie! Callie! Callie!" the crowd screams.**

"**Cal, I'm serious!" Jesse laughed.**

_That a hurt outsider just happens to know..._

"**I know your secret, Lilly. Or should I say..._Callie_?"**

_And threatens to reveal._

"**I'll tell everyone. EVERYONE."**

_Forcing Lilly to re-evaluate her decisions..._

"**We're through."**

"**I quit."**

"**Shut up, Ashley!"**

Starring:

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott//Callie Carolina

_Lilly gaping._

_A brown wig falling to the floor._

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart.

_Miley flopping back onto her bed._

Cody Linley as Jake Ryan.

_Jake kissing Lilly._

Jesse McCartney as himself.

_Jesse singing with Callie._

Nick Jonas as himself.

_Nick looking around the beach._

Featuring:

Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken.

_Oliver giving Miley a high five._

Danielle Panabaker as Sara Stewart.

_Sara glaring at Lilly._

Brooke Shields as Lynne Stewart.

_Lynne clapping her hands._

&

Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart.

_Jackson doing a victory dance._

**COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU.**

**O C T O B E R – 2 0 0 7.**

_by katie._

X

Did you guys like the trailer?


	2. Chapter 1

**Miss America.**

**By Katie.**

**I OWN CALLIE CALIFORNIA, HER SONGS, AND THE PREMISE OF HER. DO NOT STEAL HER.**

**X**

Chapter One.

_Perfect surprise,_

_I get lost in your eyes._

_Don't ever leave,_

_Is this all that it seems?_

_Yeah, my heart goes out,_

_Wanna scream and shout._

_I love you._

_And you love me too._

_It's too good to be true._

"Callie Carolina and Jesse McCartney's latest collaboration, _Perfect Surprise_, has hit number one on this week's Billboard Top Ten, just beating out The Veronicas and Rascal Flatts!" Amberlie Granger of MTV exclaimed.

Miley Stewart almost puked. Callie Carolina. What a joke and a fraud she was.

Because Callie was not all Hollywood shimmer.

"Hey, Mile. What're you watching?" Jackson, Miley's older brother, walked into the room, plopping onto the couch next to Miley.

"Callie Carolina and Jesse McCartney. It's so stupid." Miley sighed, running a hand through her curly hair.

Jackson shrugged. He just happened to have a massive crush on Callie.

"Miley Hope! Piano lessons in an hour!" their mother called from the stairwell. Miley groaned; she hated the piano.

"Mom...please...no." Miley pleaded, smacking a hand to her forehead loud enough for Lynne Stewart to hear.

"The forehead thing won't work!" was the reply.

"Ergh!" Miley pouted, getting off of the couch and removing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

How much money in the world would it take to get out of those dumb piano lessons?

And it may seem that Miley Hope Stewart was a crybaby. But she was merely starving. Starving, craving, requiring some _real _attention. Miley's older sister, Sara, was beautiful and popular. Her older brother, Jackson, was a straight-A student.

Somehow...the youngest Stewart tended to always be second best.

She knew that her parents loved her...but sometimes, it seemed like they were too busy with Sara's cheerleading and Jackson's Scholastic whatevers to give Miley the time of day.

Shoving on her flip-flops and tying up her hair, Miley sighed.

"Mom! I'm walking to my lessons today!"

"Alright! If you have any problems, just call your daddy's cell phone. I'll be at Sara's dance competition!" her mother called back before Miley closed the door.

The warm California breeze made Miley smile. She liked California much better than Tennessee, where she'd lived before. California had way more opportunities. The Stewarts had only moved to Malibu so that Robby Ray, the patriarch, could continue his career as a country singer.

When they had first moved to Malibu, Miley had been expecting all sunshine and rainbows and sugar-coated gumdrops.

She was wrong.

Walking down the street, she spotted Lilly Truscott and Co. hanging off of a few guys' arms.

Lilly Truscott...or should I say, Callie Carolina?

Miley looked down, hoping that they wouldn't notice her.

"Hey, Stewart!" Ashley crowed. "Don't have Oken here to play hero, do you!" Amber giggled.

Miley's head shot up at the mention of her best friend, Oliver Oken.

"Now, girls, there's no need to be cruel. Or really associate with poor little Stewart. Our social status is soooo much higher, right, Jake?" Lilly grinned, grabbing her boyfriend Jake Ryan's hand.

The group exploded into a fit of giggles, including Amber and Ashley's zombie-cute boyfriends. Jake remained silent, giving Miley a sympathetic look as he disentangled his and Lilly's fingers.

Miley could see Lilly give him a look that screamed, "What? I'm totally, completely innocent!". Jake simply shrugged, advancing forward. Miley smile gratefully, though he didn't seem to notice.

Watching the Populars of Seaview High slink away, Miley just barely heard a clap of thunder in the sky.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and gray clouds blotted out sunlight.

_'Better hurry...looks like a thunderstorm...'_, Miley thought dejectedly.

Could she never escape the rain?

**X**

Lilly Truscott glanced at herself in the mirror quickly. Sighing at her perfection, she tugged on her "Callie Carolina" wig.

It was a soft brown color, with pretty, sky blue highlights. Glittery, sparkling make-up sat on the vanity table, along with a bunch of large, gaudy jewelry.

Lilly had to laugh. Callie's clothes and make-up all dripped with sparkle. It was hard to not too laugh at them every once in a while.

Tying back the brunette wig and pushing in a few stray blond hairs, Lilly sighed again.

Perfection came at a price.

And that price was knowing that eventually...the perfection would come to an end.

So she did everything in her power to make sure the vanity of her life didn't fade away anytime soon.

"Hey, Cal."

"Jesse! Omigod, what are you doing here?" Lilly cried, surprised that her boyfriend of seven months was back from his vacation in New York so soon.

"Hey, I missed you. I couldn't wait to see you again. I hear _Perfect Surprise _hit number one." Jesse smiled, gently kissing Lilly's cheek.

Lilly blushed.

Callie Carolina acted more like Lilly than Lilly did around her other boyfriend and other friends.

Callie Carolina was nice, generous, always composed. Lilly Truscott was stuck-up, snobby, and subject to change.

And, sure, they may be the same person...

But Lilly didn't want anybody to see her real personality. Putting up walls and building bridges was so much easier and less complicated.

Callie was everything Lilly was not.

"So, Cal, did you miss me?" Jesse asked, toying with Lilly's ponytail.

"Of course!" she grinned. As he enveloped her into a kiss, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

As Callie, Jesse was her boyfriend. Jesse McCartney was smart, sweet, thoughtful.

As Lilly, Jake Ryan was her boyfriend. Jake Ryan...preppy, witty, and so cute it could have been a crime.

"What's wrong?" Jesse looked at her intensely, making direct eye contact.

Color rose to Lilly's cheeks.

"It's nothing...I'm just, um, nervous." Lilly lied.

"I thought you told me Callie Carolina doesn't get nervous." he joked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Callie may not, but Lilly does every once in a while." she mumbled in reply.

"Hm?"

"Oh, er, nothing. I gotta...get on stage right!'

Rushing out of her dressing room, Lilly adjusted her wig just one last time. God, she hated lying to Jesse. But what if he told the world that she was Callie Carolina? Then Lilly would never be normal. And everybody would be in her business and all of that other crapola. It gave her a headache to think about.

She could hear the screams of the crowd, and her heart began to race. She always felt a little bit nervous before a really huge crowd.

This one was sold out.

Lilly averted her gaze to the Jonas Brothers poster hanging on the cement wall.

_'I remember when I met them...Jesse was with me. And Jake showed up at the concert with Amber and Ashley, and I thought I was going to faint...both of my boyfriends in one place. Whoa, okay, chill there, Lils. Too much stress before a concert. Think about...um...Jesse shirtless!'_, Lilly thought. She just felt really apprehensive tonight.

"Callie? Showtime." Lilly heard her father/manager, Luke, say. "Sure, er, right." Lilly replied.

"You okay, Lils?" Luke whispered, worry in his voice.

"Fine, Daddy." Lilly said, walking onto the stage.

Thousands of fans were screaming, roses and teddy bears were being thrown onto the stage. Lilly waved and smiled.

"What's up, Malibu!" she yelled. The crowd went wild.

"Awesome! So, before we doing anything else, I just want to thank you guys for making _Perfect Surprise _number one on the Billboard Charts this week! That's just plain amazing!" Lilly laughed.

"Alright, enough stalling, are you guys ready, cuz I know I am!" she continued.

The deafening "YES!" of the stadium made her bones rattle. Lilly loved being Callie, but her fans were just so...enthusiastic.

Signaling to the band, Lilly began to sing the first single from her second album, _Vanity_.

"_The girl you love to hate,_

_The genie gives you three wishes, she gets eight._

_She's got tickets to the sold-out concert,_

_And it seems like no one ever hurts her heart._

_But behind all the glitter,_

_Her hope starts to flicker._

_Oh, behind the vanity,_

_She's going through all the same..._

_Friend drama, boy trouble, same old teenage insanity._"

And as she sang, she couldn't help but think that it was ironic that she was singing the story of her life.

**X**

"Hey, Mrs. Miley Jonas, Oliver's on the phone." Sara rolled her eyes as she held out the black cordless telephone.

Miley blushed, tearing her eyes away from the Nick Jonas poster on her wall that she had been admiring. He was just so cute.

"Hello?" she said, snatching the phone away from Sara.

"Hey, Mile." Oliver replied on the other line. "Listen, were you watching the Callie Carolina concert on TV?" he continued.

"Yeah, of course, because we all know how much I freaking adore Callie Carolina! No I wasn't watching it!" Miley laughed dryly.

"No need for sarcasm. But, anyway, my little sister and I were watching the concert, and Callie Carolina forgot the lyrics to her song! And then burst into tears on stage, too. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?" Oliver said.

If Miley hadn't known who Callie Carolina _actually _was, she might have felt a little bit worse.

But Miley did know who Callie was, and the real Callie had been nothing but cruel to her for years. So why should Miley care if some conceited pop diva messed up a song?'

"Yeah, that might be slightly embarrassing." Miley sighed.

**X**

"Omigod, Lilly, did you _see _the Callie Carolina concert last night?" Amber gasped, sidling up to Lilly in the hallway.

"Uh, no. I was getting a mani-pedi." Lilly rolled her eyes, even though she had seen the concert..been there, actually.

"Yeah, love your nails, but anyway! Well, she TOTALLY forgot the words to _Perfect Surprise_! And Jesse McCartney just looked at her, and she burst into tears! Gosh, like how humiliating would that have been?!" Amber said, her face not the picture of sympathy, but more the picture of amusement.

Lilly's cheeks burned bright red, her vision blurred by tears again. The night before had been so awful. And Amber was amused by it!

"Whatever. Ahem, now, buh-bye. I have to do my Math homework." Lilly rolled her eyes yet again, slamming her locker shut.

While walking down the hallway, she bumped into...Miley Stewart.

"Watch it, Stewart." Lilly hissed.

Lilly felt guilt set into her chest when the students around her began laughing. Miley, still on the ground, looked like she was going to cry.

Rushing away, the blond girl collapsed at a lunch table.

She heard her cell phone ring. **JESSE'S CELL **it read.

Lilly groaned, but picked up.

"Hello?" she said, trying to sound semi-okay.

"Callie? Hey, it's Jesse. Are you okay? I mean, I tried to call you last night after the concert, and you didn't pick up, so..." Jesse's voice sounded through the phone, worry evident in his voice.

"Jesse! Oh, yeah, I'm okay right now. Last night, I just had a little bit of a panic attack. It's fine." she replied nonchalantly.

But this was not something nonchalant.

Lilly had cried onstage because she felt so overly stressed right now. Physically sick of everything.

"If you're sure. Listen, Cal, I'm at the studio. Promise you'll call if anything's wrong, okay?"

"I promise, Jess. Don't worry."

"Alright. I love you, Callie."

"I...I love you too, Jess." Lilly smiled, hanging up the phone.

_'He loves me! LOVE! LOVE! Jesse McCartney loves me. And I love him. Jesse and Lilly...Jesse and Callie...'_, Lilly thought, practically floating. But then it hit her. Jesse loved Callie.

And Callie and Lilly were two totally different people.

**X**

"I hate, hate, hate school. HATE IT." Miley fumed.

"M, chill." Oliver said, setting a hand on Miley's shoulder gently.

"It's just not fair, Oliver. In Tennessee, if Lilly had bumped into me, somebody would have at least helped with my books." Miley sighed, leaning against Oliver.

The two friends were walking in downtown Malibu, looking for some recording studio.

Robby Ray, Miley's dad, was taking her and Oliver to the movies. However, Robby Ray couldn't be a normal dad and pick them up from school. Oh, no. He was recording his latest album and needed Miley and Oliver at the studio.

"Here it is! Hollywood Records!." Miley said, pointing to a large building.

As they walked in, they noticed Jesse McCartney walking back into a studio. "Omigod, Oliver, that was Jesse McCartney." Miley giggled.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"What is it with chicks and singer dudes?"

Rolling her eyes, Miley walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, is Robby Ray Stewart here?" she asked the receptionist.

"Who's asking?" the receptionist raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm his daughter Miley and this is my friend Oliver." Miely bit her lip, motioning toward Oliver.

"Oh! Mr. Stewart told me you'd be here. He's in Studio 9C." the receptionist's sour expression turned friendly.

"Thanks." Oliver nodded as Miley pulled him into the hallway.

Studio 9C, according to a man standing near the restrooms, was at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, M, you think your dad could score me a record deal?" Oliver nudged Miley playfully.

She looked at him and smiled, rolling her eyes and opening the studio door cautiously.

And who was in the studio? Not Robby Ray Stewart.

Miley's heart dropped when she saw a trio behind the glass. Three guys, all with dark hair and eyes. One had curly hair, and he was the only one singing at present. The other two had straightened hair. One was playing guitar, and the other was standing, waiting.

"IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!" Miley whisper-screamed, jumping up and down.

"WOO! WHOA CARE?!" Oliver whisper-screamed back.

Hitting Oliver, Miley redirected her attention to the Jonas Brothers.

Kevin, the _cute_, romantic one (the one playing guitar). Joe, the _cute_, funny one (standing person). Nick, the _cute_, sensitive one (singer... and Miley's celebrity crush).

She could feel her cheeks burn when hers and Nick's eyes met. He flashed her a bemused smile, but continued to sing. _'He can smile and sing at the same time...multi-talented...'_, Miley thought.

She barely noticed the boys step out of the studio and talk with the producer for a minute before advancing toward Miley.

"We hate to be frank..." Kevin started.

"But, um..." Nick continued.

"Who are you?" Joe finished, an amused smile on his face.

"O-oh, sorry. I-I, I'm Miley S-Stewart. T-this is my best friend O-Oliver O-Oken." Miley stuttered, still mesmerized that she was actually meeting the Jonas Brothers.

"Oh, hey, are you Robby Ray's daughter?" Kevin piped up.

"Uh-huh. That's why I'm here. To find my dad. But obviously this is the wrong studio." Miley nodded.

The brothers nodded in return. Awkward pause.

"Wow, how rude of us! I'm Joe Jonas." the middle brother extended his arm out. Miley shook his hand, and her eyes twinkled.

"And I'm Kevin...Jonas...um, yeah." the older brother smiled.

"And I'm-"

"Nick Jonas." Miley interrupted Nick. "Exactly." Nick grinned, making Miley blush.

"Miley has a poster of you guys in her room. She practically has a coronary when-" Oliver began, but Miley clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Kids. They say the darndest things!" Miley laughed nervously, shooting Oliver a death glare.

"Wow, look at the time, we better go find the right studio." Oliver glanced at his watch.

"Wait! Er, um, I mean...Miley...can I get your number? Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Nick blurted.

Miley gaped for a second, and then closed her mouth shut again; "Yeah, sure! Um, here's my home number...and here's my cell phone number." she said, scribbling her number onto the palm of his hand with a permanent marker.

Their fingers brushed lightly for a second. Miley's fingers tingled, and she thought for a second that she was Nick blush.

After saying goobye, Oliver and Miley exited the room.

"Go ahead." Oliver sighed. Miley smiled.

"NICK JONAS JUST ASKED FOR MY PHONE NUMBER!" she whisper-screamed.

**X**

Lilly absently checked her "Callie" e-mail address.

Two forwards from Vanessa Hudgens and Maiara Walsh, one invite to Selena Gomez's birthday party, and one...

That said "Unknown" as the Contact name. Curiously, Lilly clicked on the e-mail.

**To: Callie California **

**From: Unknown **

**Subject: None**

**Callie (I mean, Lilly),**

**I know your secret.**

**I'll tell everyone. EVERYONE.**

**Unless...you drop the princess attitude. Or maybe you'll get to tell the world that you're really Lilly Truscott.**

**An average, preppy, stucl-up snob.**

**Who knows.**

Lilly froze.

Somebody knew her secret.

And somebody was going to tell.

**X**


	3. Chapter 2

**Miss America.**

**Chapter Two.**

_I added a few of my fans to this chapter, so if your name appears, don't be surprised!_

**X**

"Dad! DAD!" Lilly screamed, her face stricken with horror.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Luke Truscott said, walking into Lilly's room.

"S-somebody knows I-I'm Callie..." she whispered.

"Oh, no. Lilly, I'm sure it's just a prank. Nothing to worry about. We'll only worry about if it gets worse, okay? Besides, you're one of the nicest girls in your school." Luke said, giving Lilly a light pat on the shoulder.

"Um...right..." Lilly replied, looking down.

She was not, and never had been, very nice to anybody at school but the teachers. And nobody seemed to mind.

As her dad walked out, Lilly thought about the people she was meanest to at school. Miley Stewart was the only one that came to mind.

Miley had moved to Malibu in the fourth grade, and Lilly had taken an instant disliking to her. She had long, curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes and was nice to everyone. Miley was competition. Lilly hated that.

So she had become the butt of every joke, the object of Lilly's anger.

_'I have to talk to her...'_

**X**

Miley had known Lilly's secret ever since Callie Carolina had appeared on the pop music scene two years before. They eyes, the hair, the smile. Anybody who didn't notice was either blind or in-denial.

It had crossed Miley's mind to threaten Lilly with blackmail, but she was better than that. She refused to sink to Lilly's level and be that CRUEL.

**StarxShinesx2: **Stewart!

Miley blinked at the instant message on her computer screen. She had no idea who this person even was!

**miley♥hope: **Um...

**StarxShinesx2: **Listen, Stewart. If you tell ANYBODY my secret, I'll make you life even more miserable.

**miley♥hope: **Who is this?

**StarxShinesx2: **Lilly.

**miley♥hope: **What? How? Why?!

**StarxShinesx2 has logged off.**

Miley squinted, making sure she had read the screen correctly.

Lilly knew that Miley knew her "secret"...presumably the Callie Carolina one.

But why would she think that Miley would tell? Because Lilly had always picked on her? Because she had more friends? Because boys loved her?

Her thoughts were interrupted again by technology, this time her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said, still a little weirded out .

"Um, Miley?" a voice said.

"The one and only."

"Hey! It's Nick."

"Nick? Nick Akers? Um, Nick, I know I told you that I'd go out with you, but...my dad..." Miley began awkwardly.

"No, no, it's Nick Jonas!" the voice on the other line interrupted her.

"Oh! Jonas? Sorry, um, about that. It's just that I told this really creepy guy named Nick last year...er, well, forget about it. Long story." Miley said, surprised.

"It's fine. Listen, I was wondering if you'd want to go out this Friday? I got tickets to the Callie Carolina concert, backstage passes, and my brothers backed out on me. So I have a couple of extra passes." Nick said.

Miley's heart soared. Tickets. Concert. Nick Jonas. Go out. FRIDAY!

"Yes! Absolutely! I'd love to!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Awesome! So, I'll pick you up Friday at 7:30?"

"Perfect." she sighed happily, hanging up the phone.

And then words "Callie" and "Carolina" registered in her brain.

She groaned. Ugh.

Miley plus Lilly equaled disaster.

**X**

Lilly was completely, totally sure that her conversation on IM with Stewart wasn't enough to keep her mouth glued shut. Or maybe Miley didn't even know the secret, and thought Lilly was a complete nutjob.

"Hello? Lill-y?" Jake's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oh, what?" she looked at him, a blank look on her pretty features.

"Nothing. You just looked a little a little spaced-out for a sec."

"Did I? Maybe you were just over-analyzing my facial expressions. Perhaps I was deep in thought and you just interrupted my idea for the next great America novel, did you think about that?" Lilly squinted, removing Jake's hand from her knee.

"Yeah, whatever, Hemingway. No need to go postal." Jake rolled his eyes.

"God, Jake, when you _you _become so witty?"

"I've always been witty. Looks like Princess Lilly was always a little too caught up in herself to notice." Jake stood up, walking over to the Ryan's kitchen.

Lilly gaped. Jake had always been sarcastic, had always had an acerbic tongue, but never once had he called her Princess or called her self-centered.

"You know what, Jake? We're over." Lilly hissed, picking her pink purse off of the coffee table.

"Shut the door on your way out." Jake replied smoothly.

Lilly was already out the door by the time his words had taken effect on her.

She couldn't say she was sad about breaking up with Jake. She's never really liked him. Well, more as a friend, really.

_'We were never really attracted to each other. We only went out because everybody else thought we'd make a cute couple. I guess we did for a while...but I'm in love with Jesse. You know what, both Jake and Jesse deserve better then me.'_, Lilly thought bitterly.

It was fair to say that Lilly Truscott had never been and never would be in love with Jake Ryan.

**X**

"Oliver, amscray! Nick's gonna be here in twenty minutes, and when he's here I want you...not here!" Miley pleaded, down on her knees in front of Oliver.

"Miley, I just have a bad feeling." Oliver replied worriedly, setting a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"_Nothing _is going to happen! We're going to the concert, checking out backstage, and then maybe, MAYBE getting a slice of pizza. Ollie, I love you like a brother, but you worry about me more then Jackson!" Miley sighed.

Oliver remained silent, but gave Miley a gentle pat on the back.

"Okay." he nodded, heading toward Miley's bedroom door.

When she heard the front door slam close, she collapsed onto her bed. Oliver was finally gone.

She laid there for a minute before standing up again and heading toward her full-length mirror.

Truthfully? She was worried about the concert too. Lilly as Callie was an absolute peach. Miley had seen the TV interviews.

But what was Lilly as Callie like when she was around people she thought knew her deepest, darkest secrets?

_'Ugh, just don't think about it, Miles! Look at this awesome outfit Sara's letting you borrow!' _ Miley thought, examining her wardrobe carefully.

A pretty, feminine sky blue and creamy orange striped blouse with a pair of faded blue jeans, her orange Converse, and a big, white beaded necklace.

Miley had even straightened her hair for the occasion.

The blue on the blouse illuminated her eyes, and the orange brought out her tan.

"Miley, you look so CUTE!" Miley spun around to see her 18-year-old sister Sara standing in the doorway.

Sara was absolute stunning. With her long, silky auburn hair, gorgeous green eyes, and not an ounce of fat anywhere, she could be in a magazine. It was pretty depressing to be her sister and be compared to her all the time.

"Oh, thanks, Sara. I owe you." Miley smiled.

"Owe me for what? So I lent you an outfit, big whoop-de-doodle-dandy. I'm not the one who gave you those killer blue eyes and beautiful brown hair!" Sara grinned.

Miley blushed, smiling shyly.

Truthfully, this was Miley's first ever _date_. Well, her and Oliver went to the movies and stuff, but she didn't like Oliver like that. He acted like a total donut all the time.

Nick Jonas, on the other hand? Oh, she most definitely liked him like that.

"Thanks, Sara."

"No problemo, little sister. I gotta go, anyway. Date with amazingly hot Henry the college-guy tonight! AGH!" Sara squealed excitedly before exiting the doorway.

Sara was gone. _'Now what?'_, Miley thought. She still had ten minutes before the concert. She decided to chat with Cadence on her laptop for a few moments.

**miley♥hope: **hey cadence!

**Vrai Amour: **miley! Long time no talk!

**miley♥hope: **i kno, i've been hiding at school from lilly.

**Vrai Amour: **oh, so ur a LILLY-livered coward? LOL!

**miley♥hope: **ahahaha, ur so funny. Lemme add caitlin, kk?

**AlmostFamous.xo has been added.**

**AlmostFamous.xo: **'sup, my peeps?

**Vrai Amour: **lovely 2 c u 2, cait.

**miley♥hope: **omigod, u guys, guess who i freakin have a date with!

**Vrai Amour: **hopefully not oliver. :(

**AlmostFamous.xo: **-awkward-

**miley♥hope: **ewwww...and no! NICHOLAS JERRY MILLER JONAS!!!!

**AlmostFamous.xo: **OMIJONAS, R U SERIOUS?!

**miley♥hope: **YES! I met him at my dad's recording studio. He's so...cuteee.

**Vrai Amour: **miley, u suck. I wanna go on a d8!

**AlmostFamous.xo: **:( i'm so officially depressed. Miles, ur beyond lucky.

**miley♥hope: **awww, don't feel bad, cait! Maybe i can pull some strings and set u up with joe. ;)

**AlmostFamous.xo: **i'm happy now. :)

**Vrai Amour: **can u get me a d8 with oliver?!

**miley♥hope: **...ahem, i'll see wat i can do. SWEET NIBLETS, my doorbell just rung!

**Vrai Amour: **:) good luck, miles!

**AlmostFamous.xo: **have fun with MY boyfriend. LOL. :p

**miley♥hope has logged off.**

Miley's heart raced when she heard her mother call, "Miley! Nick's here!".

She straightened out her shirt and coolly snatched her wallet from the nightstand beside her bed. Her hands were practically shaking.

Miley hurried into the living room, and there he was. Nick Jonas. In all of his amazingly cute glory. And he was standing, and talking with Lynne Stewart.

"Hey, Miley." Nick waved.

"Be back by 10:30, alright you two? I know it's Friday, but I don't want my baby out all hours of the night." Lynne smirked, patting Miley's back.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Stewart. Concert, pizza, home. I swear." Nick said, opening the front door.

"Bye, Mom!" Miley waved before racing out the door and slamming it shut.

"You look amazing, Miley." Nick commented as the two walked toward the car.

"Thanks! I've, um, never really been on a _real _date."

"Really? A pretty girl like you?"

Miley blushed madly. The person to have ever called her pretty were her parents and Sara. Like they counted.

"Hey, wait, who's driving us?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

Nick smirked, opening the backseat door. And in the driver's seat was...Kevin Jonas himself.

"You hired your own brother?" she laughed.

"Hey, twenty bucks is twenty bucks!" Kevin reasoned.

**X**

"Oh. I'm going to be sick." Lilly cried, looking out at the packed stadium.

"No, Callie, you'll be fine! You always do an _amazing _job." Kiowa, "Callie's" best friend smiled.

"Ki, no, really. I can't do it."

"Cal. Deep breaths. Thoughts of Jesse shirtless. Everybody in the crowd is nude." Kiowa replied, setting her hands on Lilly's shoulders.

Lilly nodded, closing her eyes.

Taking deep breaths as she stepped onstage, she flashed the crowd a smile and quickly scanned the crowd. And there, in the front row, were Nick Jonas and Miley Stewart.

Lilly froze for a second, and then realized that the music had begun.

_Secrets_, a song from her debut album, was being blasted. Lilly forced herself to sing.

"_It's not a lie,_

_But it's not the truth._

_The pleasure would be mine,_

_Except I'm feeling a little aloof._

_So I'll keep my mouth shut,_

_The hurt tends to cut._

_And you'll never know my secret._"

**X**

"Are you nervous about meeting Callie?" Nick asked Miley.

"Something like that..." Miley smiled weakly. She had just gotten used to Nick's company, and now she had to meet her arch-nemesis in disguise. _'How weird...'_, she thought absently.

"Hey, don't worry, Callie's totally cool." Nick said as they flashed their backstage passes to a rather large and scary bodyguard.

"Nick Jonas! What are you doing here?!" Kiowa laughed in the background.

Miley spotted "Callie", watching the blood drain from her face as their eyes met.

"And you brought a friend." Lilly observed.

"Yeah, this is Miley Stewart." Nick smiled, nodding toward Miley.

"It's nice to meet you two." she said politely.

"The pleasure is all ours, I assure you. Did you enjoy the concert?" Lilly asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Absolutely! I loved _Secrets_. It sounded so raw and real." Miley nodded.

It sounded raw and real because it WAS raw and real. It WAS Lilly's life.

"Miley, you're too kind. Um, hey, would you like to see my dressing room? Nick, Ki, why don't you two catch up, okay?" Lilly said, pulling Miley aside.

Nick and Kiowa watched them walk away, but didn't object.

Lilly pulled Miley into her dressing room and slammed the door shut.

"So! Miley-"

"Lilly, drop the sugar-coated crap. We both know that I know that your name is Lilly Truscott and you act nothing like this in real life." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Stewart, I swear, why are you threatening to tell my secret? The e-mail, the text message-"

"What? I don't even _have _your cell phone number and just because you're completely cruel to me doesn't mean I'd pull a stunt like that."

"I...I...I..." Lilly began, but instead of calling her a liar and insulting her even more, she burst into tears.

Miley gaped; "Lilly? L-Lilly? Are you okay?".

"Do I look okay?! I have two sets of friends, two schedules, two boys that are crazy about me, well, only one, since I ended it with Jake, two hair colors, two personalities! TWO OF EVERYTHING! And now some lunatic wants to ruin the remnants of my life and tell everybody who I really am when I'm not Callie! So, yeah, Stewart, I'm pretty freaking peachy!" Lilly rambled, burying her face in her hands.

"So you take it out on me and Oliver? Lilly, this isn't a healthy lifestyle. So-"

"I need help." Lilly whispered.

"...What?"

"I need help, Miley. Help me."

"Why should I help _you_?" Miley gave Lilly a funny look, half-bemused, half-sympathized.

"Because you're...you have common sense and you aren't always putting up walls. Miley, I'll never be mean to you again, I swear. If I don't get any help, I might need to give up my life as Callie."

Miley softened. The Ice Princess had a heart underneath all of that frostbite. Her mind told her to leave Lilly; she'd treated her like crap for years. Her heart told her to help; obviously this girl had never experienced anything real.

"Okay." Miley nodded.

_Okay._

**X**


	4. Chapter 3

**Miss America.**

**Chapter Three.**

_Do not fret, my dear readers! There IS an epilogue:) Which isn't quite as dramatic as this story, but, oh well, deal with it. I can't be a drama queen ALL the time._

**X**

Miley chewed thoughtfully at her slice of pepperoni pizza. This was her second piece of the pie, and yet, neither her nor Nick had said a word.

A piece of gooey cheese stuck to her nose, and she blushed madly, wiping it away with a whisk of her hand.

"So...I'm kind of a messy eater." Miley smiled smally.

"S'okay. So am I." Nick returned the smile, sipping at his Coke.

"Really? You seem so neat. I heard you freak out when your closet's messy."

"Ha, yeah, I do! But, no, the only time I'm messy is when I'm eating. I seriously keep an entire roll of napkins by me at dinner. And, you were looking down, so you didn't notice my hands." Nick laughed, holding up hands that were covered in pizza grease.

Miley giggled, handing him a napkin.

"One time, my older brother Jackson dared me to eat an entire dinner without using utensils when I was 5 or 6. We had spaghetti that night, and oh my God, I've seen the pictures. My hands looked disgusting!" she said lowly.

"Really? It's probably good you weren't having soup that night!"

She laughed again, reaching for the last slice of pizza. Nick did too. Their hands collided.

"Oh, you can have it!" the both said, quickly removing their hands.

"No, you! Really." he waved his hands.

Miley smirked and tore the piece in half.

"There!" she grinned, handing him one half.

They ate their half-slices in silence, until both slices were gone. Miley noticed a stack of unused napkins still sitting by the salt and pepper shakers on the tabletop. She hastily fished two black pens out of her pocker.

"Here." she said, handing Nick one of the pens and a napkin.

"What?" Nick furrowed his eyebrows curiously.

"Write down ten things about yourself that I probably wouldn't know. I'll do the same thing. Then, when we're done, we'll switch napkins and read everything each other wrote!" Miley explained.

And then they were off, pens furiously meeting paper.

"Done!" Miley cried ten minutes later.

"Me too." Nick said, sliding his napkin across the table. Miley did the same, reading Nick's list as he mirrored her actions.

_**Nick Jonas Facts:**_

**-I like the movie "Hairspray".**

**-My mom says I'm an old soul.**

**-I keep a thousand napkins with me at the dinner table.**

**-"High School Musical" is the reason why I call dancing a sport.**

**-I sing 98 Degrees songs in the shower.**

**-Sometimes I look at the stars and just count them.**

**-Spiders really annoy me.**

**-I have no idea what else to write.**

**-My brothers call me Nicky when they're mad at me.**

**-I really like this girl, but I don't know if she likes me.**

"Hey, Nick?" Miley said, drawing her eyebrows inwardly.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the girl in number 10?"

"Hold on a sec. I gotta finish reading your list."

_**Miley Hope Acedotes (THAT RHYMED!):**_

**-I'm obsessed with Cheerios.**

**-I watch "One Tree Hill" religiously.**

**-My dad calls me Smiley.**

**-When I heard the original version of "When You Look Me In The Eyes", I thought it was Joe and a girl dueting (sorry about that...).**

**-Secretly, I wish I could play the guitar.**

**-I dream about being a pop star (even though my shower head is my only audience).**

**-I have every Reba McEntire song on my iPod.**

**-I'm running out of random facts.**

**-My best friend Oliver nicknamed me "M". **

**-I'm having a lot of fun tonight with Nicholas Jonas.**

Miley bit her lip when she saw Nick chuckle a couple of times, and then smile before setting down the list.

"You thought I was a girl?" Nick laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm sorry, Nick! It's not my fault your voice wasn't as deep and sexy as it is now." Miley smiled, patting his hand sympathetically, yet giggling at the same time.

"Well, I for one, am completely taken aback. And you want to be a pop star? Do YOU sing like a guy?" Nick teased, a playful grin on his lips.

"...I hope not!"

"I'm sorry, that was mean."

"It's cool. But, um, anyway...your list says that you're having some girl trouble right now?" Miley said lowly.

"Oh, yeah. See, there's this girl, okay? And she's really sweet and funny. But I don't really know how to tell her how I feel." Nick sighed, crunching on an ice cube.

"Ah. Well, why not send her flowers or something?" Miley suggested.

"I would, except that seems to ordinary."

"Hmm...who's the girl?" she reasoned, feeling a little sad for some reason.

"She's smart and witty and she has the most beautiful eyes of any girl I've ever seen." he replied, visibly trying not to smile.

"What's her name?"

"Miley. Miley Stewart."

Miley's jaw dropped. She felt a little light-headed for a second. Nick liked her! HER! Unpopular, uncool, never-get-the-guy Miley. Her.

Miley was cut off by Nick placing a hand over her mouth. "I'll try that." he whispered across the table.

She didn't even realize she'd been talking. She didn't even know she'd given him a suggestion. _'What did I say?!'_, she screamed at herself.

"Nick...I, um, hate to ruin the moment, but what did I just suggest?"

"That I hold your hand." Nick smiled, setting a hand on Miley's.

She smiled back; _'Man, do I have the greatest ideas or WHAT?'_

**X**

Lilly ran a hand through her hair, sighing dramatically. Since Stewart and Kiowa were gone, what should she do now? "Callie" had tons of way cool celeb friends, but Lilly felt too tired to call anyone.

"Hey, Cal." a voice said. She whirled around, smiling when she saw Jesse standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Jess." she said brightly. This had been a big night for Lilly (not necessarily Callie), and she needed Jesse's warmth and steadfast love right now.

"You look tired tonight. Big concert?" Jesse asked as he enveloped Lilly in his arms.

"You have no idea." she laughed, setting her head against his chest.

"Okay, I hate to sound selfish, but I really have to ask you something." Jesse said.

"Shoot."

"Yesterday, I found a note on the floor of your dressing room. And it was to somebody named Lilly about breaking up with a guy named Jake." Jesse replied, handing Lilly a sheet of folded notebook paper.

Lilly froze.

"Jesse...I...we..." she stuttered. She could only think of one way to make this go away.

It was the one thing she least wanted to do.

"Jesse...we have to break up." Lilly said, tears in her eyes. She watched as Jesse's face went from worried to heartbroken.

"What? Callie, why? Did I-"

"No, you didn't do anything. It's just...something I can't tell you. I wish I could. I'm so sorry." Lilly interrupted, snatching her purse off of the vanity table and rushing out.

"Callie, wait!" she could hear Jesse shout as she blindly ran down the hallway.

Nothing, NOTHING could make her feel better tonight.

**X**

"Total OMG moment, Lils! Did you, like, hear? Amber saw Nick Jonas and Miley at Halley's Pizza Parlor last night. And, like, he seemed totally interested in her! Isn't that _soooo _weird?" Ashley's annoyingly peppy phone-voice had always made Lilly cringe.

"Wow, Ashley, that's terribly disappointing, since we all know how absolutely meant to be you and Nick are!" Lilly said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know, like, right? Gawd, I _hate _Stewart, don't you?"

Lilly pulled her cell phone away from her ear and snapped it shut. She didn't particularly like Amber or Ashley lately. They seemed cattier than usual.

She opened the phone again, and saw she a text message. _Please don't let it be Jesse...'_, Lilly thought.

She wanted him to call, she really did. Her eyes were still all red and puffy from her cry-fest the night before.

Opening the text, Lilly almost had a panic attack.

**From: UNKNOWN**

**hey lilly.**

**Ic u've been working on the nice thing.**

**hm. way 2 be a good sport.**

_'LEAVE ME ALONE!"_, Lilly screamed, throwing the cell phone across the room.

The computer screen in front of her blinked.

**miley♥hope: I got your e-mail earlier. Is something wrong?"**

**StarxShinesx2: Yeah. Meet me at the mall in twenty minutes.**

**miley♥hope: Sure, no problem.**

**X**

"Miley! Over here!" Lilly cried, waving at Miley from The Gap.

Miley jogged over to Lilly, clutching a brown shopping bag.

"Buy something?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. My brother collects magnets. I found one I think he'd like. Anyway, um, did you need something?"

"Yes. Um-"

"Hold on a sec. Why are you wearing sunglasses and a hat?" Miley raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Don't you think people at school would find it strange if they saw the queen bee of the school hanging out with her enemy?" Lilly replied, clearly unashamed.

"Well, clearly a zebra doesn't change its stripes." Miley mumbled.

"I'm working on it! But, Miley, really. You know how Callie Carolina is dating Jesse McCartney?"

"I think the whole world knows that you as Callie is dating Jesse McCartney. I go to stores and see _Jallie _plastered all over PopStar! And Tiger Beat. Why?"

"Because I...I had to break up with him." Lilly said lowly.

Miley's eyes widened; "But you just broke up with Jake! And I thought you really liked Jesse!"

Lilly ran a hand through her hair and pulled Miley into a nearby photo booth. As they struggled to make themselves comfortable in the cramped booth, Lilly recalled the entire night before.

How Jesse found a note from Ashley about her break-up with Jake, how Lilly had felt so horrifically sad the night before, how she'd recieved another annoying text message that morning.

Every single little detail.

"Lilly...I'm not saying this as your enemy, I'm saying this as a person who genuinely wants to help you. Just tell everyone that you're Callie Carolina. Simple. I know you-"

"WHAT?! Stewart, are you completely INSANE?!"

"Or maybe you should just stop being Callie. Lilly, I know that Callie is an important part of your life, but this can't keep going on. It's unhealthy." Miley sighed, her eyes shifting around the photo booth.

Lilly looked at Miley, then at the ceiling, then at her Femdi pumps. Miley may not be her friend, nor her enemy, but she was right.

**X**

Lilly carefully adjusted her Callie wig, looking at herself in her compact one last time before knocking on Jesse's dressing room door.

It seemed like the door opened in slow motion. And then...there he was.

"Callie! I've been-"

"No, Jesse, I have to tell you something." Lilly said, stepping into the dressing room and shutting the door.

"But-"

"See, I'm not Callie Carolina. My name isn't anything close to Callie Carolina, actually. Well, yeah, I guess I _am _Callie Carolina, but not everyday-"

"WHAT?" Jesse raised his eyebrows, curiously.

"Okay, sorry, this is just a little nerve-wracking. Because...my name is Lilly Truscott, and I'm not glamour and glitter all the time." Lilly sighed, pulling off her Callie wig.

Jesse gaped, unable to form words. "Um...wow..." he eventually spit out.

"Yeah. Wow." she agreed.

"Is that-"

"I-I'll explain more later. There's some things I have to take care of.

**X**

"In conclusion, I would like to thank all of my fans, my friends, and my family for your love and support. However, I am choosing to take a short intermission from Hollywood." Lilly said, her voice cracking every so often.

Miley was sitting in between a sea of reporters, wearing a long blond wig. Lilly looked at her, a long look that said _'Thank you'_.

Dozens of journalists gasped as Luke Truscott took center stage.

"No further questions, please." he said, firmly and loud enough for every person to hear.

The room fell silent, the only sound being the flash of camera as Lilly and Luke Truscott walked away from the table.

Lilly didn't cry. She'd done all of her crying the niht before with her dad and mom. Her and Miley had talked about this for an hour or so on the phone, but there had been no tears shed. In fact, both girls had remained quite calm.

Lilly felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She purposefuly ignored it. "Unknown" could go jump off a cliff right now. She felt tired, and rather drained.

She just wanted to be alone.

**X**

Jake Ryan quietly closed his cell phone, watching Lilly walk off the podium and ignore her cell phone.

He didn't smile, but he did nod solemnly.

The final phase of his plan was complete.

Maybe now Lilly could focus a little more on her attitude toward others, and a little less at the girl in the more.

**X**


	5. Epilogue

**Miss America.**

**Before I say anything else, thank you to all of my readers. :) You guys rock majorly, and this story wouldn't have been a success without you! **

**X**

Miley Stewart pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame. The chill of the wind made her cringe, but the screams of "GO SEAVIEW!" were so deafening that she almost forgot about the cold.

She glanced over, seeing Jake Ryan and Amber Addison talking. The conversation seemed quite awkward. Amber had never been good at small talk. In fact, she really had nothing to say when Lilly wasn't around.

Speaking of Lilly, Miley saw her standing just a few rows down from her. Lilly was chatting animatedly with Saint Sarah. She had changed so much in a year. Lilly, of course, not Sarah.

Miley looked around before removing herself from the packed football game. Once outside the field, she kicked a Coke can.

One whole year. One year ago, _Callie Carolina _went AWOL, Lilly had become nice, and Miley had begun dating Nick Jonas.

_'What a year.'_, Miley thought, a little surprised that the time had gone by so quickly.

"You look deep in thought." someone said from afar. Miley looked up and saw Nick Jonas standing not three feet away.

"Just reflecting on things. What brings you to a Seaview High School football game? I thought you were Mr. Home-schooled Smartypants." Miley teased.

"Well, Mr. Home-schooled Smartypants missed his girlfriend and remembered that she said she was going to Seaview High School's last football game." Nick smiled.

"We talked on the phone for an hour this afternoon!" she laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward her.

Nick blushed, tilting his head sideways so she couldn't see his cheeks.

"I never said I didn't miss you too." Miley whispered, kissing him gently.

As they pulled away and Nick held her against him, she realized something.

One year can change lots of things, including relationships.

She used to just be a fan of Nick Jonas. Now she was his girlfriend.

She used to hate Lilly Truscott...now, Lilly was one of her best friends.

Weird.

**X**

Lilly Truscott cast a wayward glance at the clock.

She'd gotten bored and lonely at the football game. Last year at the games, Jake would wrap his arms around her, and she could almost pretend that he was Jesse.

This year, though, she had neither Jake nor Jesse.

She looked around her room and spotted her computer for old times sake. She decided to pretend that she was Callie for a night. Scrolling down her "Callie" contacts, she spotted "Jesse McCartney"...

**xocalliegirl: Hi Jesse**

**Jmac7: Wow, long time no talk**

**xocalliegirl: No kidding**

**Jmax7: The music scene misses u Cal**

**Jmac7: I mean Lilly. Srry I'm still not used to idea of u not being Callie**

Lilly remembered that she had told Jesse who she really was. Oh, well. Too late to quit talking now...

**xocalliegirl: Its fine. I was just thinking about us and wanted to tlk for a few mins**

**Jmac7: Oh well thts cool. I hate to cut this conversation short but i hate a date in a few mins**

**xocalliegirl: ok cool**

**Jmac7 has logged off**

**xocalliegirl has logged off**

Lilly sighed, logging out off the messenger.

Jesse had a date. Jesse. _Her _Jesse.

_'Guess he doesn't need Callie anymore...'_, she thought a little bitterly.

She turned on her TV and flipped to MTV.

"Okay, we have a request from Miley S. of Malibu, California. She is requesting..._Perfect Surprise _by Callie Carolina and Jesse McCartney. It's been exactly a year today that Callie's been gone from the pop music scene. Come back soon Callie. We all miss you." Amberlie Granger said solemnly.

Lilly watched the video absently. Miley S. of Malibu, California.

She picked up the phone and dialed her friend's cell phone number.

"Hello?" a cheerful voice answered.

"Miley? Did you request-"

"Yep. I sensed you needed some comfort."

"Thanks, Miley. I'm feeling kind of down tonight." Lilly sighed.

"So come over to my house. Nick and his brothers and Oliver are over. I know you _love _Joe. Plus, Cadence is coming over, too."

"Really? That's be awesome."

"No prob, Lil. I'll send Jackson over to pick you up." Miley said brightly before hanging up.

**X**

"Lilly! Dude, I love your shoes!" Cadence exclaimed.

"Thanks, Cay! Joe, hit me up with a slice of pepperoni." Lilly smiled.

Joe Jonas carefully tossed a piece of pepperoni pizza expertly across the table. It landed squarely on Lilly's plate.

"Oh! WHAT! That was amazing!" Joe cried.

"Yeah, you totally owned that slice of pizza." Nick laughed.

Lilly laughed. Joe and Nick were so goofy.

She glanced around the table and couldn't help but smile.

Oliver and Cadence were sharing a shy silence as Cadence twirled a lock of brown hair.

Nick and Miley had moved their chairs so that Nick was able to comfortably lean down and kiss her every so often.

Kevin and Miley's older sister looked deep in conversation, until Sara burst into laughter.

And Joe? Lilly found that Joe was staring at her, starry-eyed.

Lilly smiled shyly at him as he winked at her.

_'I may not be allie anymore, and both of my exes may have moved on, but at least I have my friends.'_, Lilly thought.

"Cay and Oliver sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes loooove, then comes marriage, then comes Ollie with the baby carriage!" Miley had begun to sing. Cadence and Oliver blushed madly, awkwardly covering their cheeks.

Lilly joined in the singing happily. Their crushes on each other were just so obvious.

She decided then that she wouldn't trade her life as Lilly any day.

After all. Who really needs perfection anyway?

**X**

**:'( It's over. So sad. I think I'm gonna cry.**

**A _huge _shout-out to Ginny. :) I will put you in one of my stories one day, like a major part. **

**I hope everyone liked this story. I'll definitely try another story like this someday, hopefully soon!**


End file.
